Handyman Or Matchmaker?
by Huntress79
Summary: Sometimes, needing help can lead to surprising results. Originally planned as an answer to "The OC Challenge" on "CCOAC".


Handyman Or Matchmaker?

**Summary:** Sometimes, needing help can lead to surprising results.

**Notes:** 2nd answer to the "The Original Character Challenge" on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" Forum. I chose Aaron Hotchner and got Topher Waxon assigned. No case. Set in Season 8 (no Emily). There have also been some changes: Aaron moved into one of Dave's houses, both JJ and Penelope had a break-up with their man, and the new director of the FBI abandoned the fraternization rule for good. I actually wrote this first, but decided to post "Profiler, Profiled" instead for the challenge.

**Disclaimer:** The fine ladies and gents of the BAU aren't mine, as much as I would like to tell you otherwise. But a girl can dream, can't she?

**Warnings:** No real ones. Well, except for Pen being Pen and a huge amount of fluffiness. Mentioning of things happened in Season 5.

* * *

"No, no, no! Not today!"

Jennifer Jareau was on the verge to explode. On a normal day, she would be a rock of calmness in every stormy sea. But today… well, today was different. At 7, her mother had called and announced their visit later that week. Thankfully, they chose to stay at a local B & B instead of at JJ's. But JJ was less than thrilled about it. She hadn't told them about her break-up with Will yet. Not even an hour later, Pen showed up at her doorstep, insisting on taking her godson Henry for the day to give his mother some time for herself. But right that moment, her washing machine decided to interrupt every plan she and her friend would have made.

"Gumdrop, calm down! You know what? I stick to my plan regarding Henry and send someone I know over to fix that little problem for you."

And with that, the bubbly blonde grabbed Henry, made him kissing his mom goodbye and was out of the door a second later.

* * *

Penelope Garcia was a woman full of surprises and resources. When she pulled out of JJ's driveway, she pushed a number on her handy, determined to help her friend – in more than one way.

"Waxon Electronics, how can I help you?"

"Hi, it's Penelope. Can I speak with Topher?"

"You already do, blondie!"

"Toph, what's with your voice? You sound quite funny on the phone!"

"Yeah, went to a concert yesterday and you hear the aftermath. What's up, Pen? You need assistance on something?"

"You could say so. It's about a good friend of mine. Meet me at your parking lot in, let's say, 15 minutes?"

"You got it, Pen. See you."

They both hung up. Pen was sure that Topher would help her setting her plan in motion. They knew each other since their days on Caltech. Topher was the youngest son of a string of electronic retailers in the Washington area and on his way to become a brilliant engineer when one day he got the news that his eldest brother died in a car crash. Since he only had two sisters, both with zero interest in taking the business over one day, he finished the year and went back to DC to work alongside his father. Besides fancying the electronic way of life, Penelope and Topher shared a big love for the theater. They were both in the theatre group on Caltech, and when they met in DC couple of years back, they were both about to join the same theatre group again.

On the dot 10 minutes later, Penelope pulled into the parking lot in front of the main store of Waxon Electronics. Topher was standing left to the entrance, a big smile plastering his face when he saw the unique car and her equally unique driver.

"Hey blondie!"

"Hey smart mouth!"

He was about to retort when he spotted the little boy on the backseat, safely tucked in in his car seat.

"Didn't know that you had a kid."

"Well, he isn't mine. Toph, that's Henry, my lovely godson. And the friend I mentioned is his mother. She works at the FBI, just like me, and she broke up with his daddy couple of weeks ago."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, this morning, her washing machine decided to give up working. Now her bath is a watery mess, just like her."

"Sure, I'll drop by her later. And I give her a fair price, for you."

"Thank you, drop, but that's not all I'm asking of you."

"There's more?"

"There's always more with me, remember?" They both shared a smile, remembering old days.

"So, what's the bonus plan?"

"I know for sure that a certain unit chief has a crush on JJ for quite a long time now. What you should do is to tell her that you have to check all the water pipes in her house to prevent any further damages."

"And since that takes up some time, she would have to relocate. And you hope that she would turn to this unit chief?"

"Yep. And since the new big boss dropped that way outdated frat rule for good, they have no excuse."

"Ok, I'll do it. But let me ask you something. What if he says no?"

"Believe, drop, he's not gonna do it. I have faith in him." She handed him a small piece of paper. "That's her number and her address."

And with that and a hearty hug, they parted ways, Penelope with her precious cargo to the carnival on the outskirts of the town, Topher back inside to set her plan in motion.

* * *

JJ was standing in her bathroom, looking at the watery mess in front of her, still holding her phone. She would have to come up with a big plan as how to thank Penelope for keeping her promise about sending help. She didn't realize how long she was standing there when she was pulled out of her thoughts by the doorbell. Racing down the stairs, she gave herself a quick onceover in the mirror before opening the door.

"Jennifer Jareau?"

For once in her life she was at a loss for words. Standing on her doorstep was a real fine looking example of the male specimen. Tall, dark hair, equally dark eyes, a voice that seemed to be rough and some muscles, as far as she could see.

"Yeah, that's me. I guess you're Mr. Waxon?"

"Yes, that's me, but please call me Topher, since we have a common friend."

* * *

Quite half an hour later, JJ's bathroom resembled a bathroom again. She couldn't help but watching Topher doing his magic on her washing machine. He was not only a real talented man with appliances, he also bore a striking resemblance to her unit chief Aaron Hotchner. And that was a train of thoughts she didn't want to leave the station.

"Miss Jareau?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Your washing machine is working again, but I'm afraid there's more than meets the eye."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that it wouldn't hurt to check all the water pipes in this house. If not, it could happen again, and who knows, maybe you're out of town for a couple of days…"

"I get it. How long would it take?"

"Since I have to run a business as well, I would say a week, to be on the safe side. Don't worry, since you're a good friend of Pen, I'm not asking for the full charges."

"Well, thanks for that, but does that mean that I can't live in my house for that week?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid it does."

"Ok, I don't think I have much of a choice here. Do it."

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was working in the garden when he heard his phone ringing. Jack was on a "men's day" with Aaron's brother Sean, who was in town for the week, having job interviews in some of the high-class restaurants in the city. Without looking at the display, he answered on the third ring.

"Hotchner?"

"Aaron, it's me."

"JJ? You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I come over?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

No fifteen minutes later he saw her pull up in his driveway, quite a frown on her usually beautiful face. Damn it, he thought, where did that came from? Sure, the new big boss at the FBI dropped almost all the regulations, but Aaron was still not quite sure about acting on his feelings for the blonde. Well, one thing a day, right?

"Hey, JJ, what's up?" She didn't answer him but walked to her trunk to pull two small suitcases out. Him being raised as a true Southern gentleman broke to the surface when he stepped up to her and took both suitcases from her.

"Well, my parents are coming to town, they don't know about me and Will having broken up, Pen is having a field day with Henry and on top of that, my washing machine decided to water my whole house. Now I have to relocate so the tech guy, who is a friend of Pen by the way, can check all the water pipes to prevent further damage for the future… What the heck is so funny about that, Aaron?"

"Sorry, JJ, but has anyone every told you that you're simply adorable when you're mad?"

"No… did you just say that I'm "adorable"?"

To emphasize the word, she made air quotes, which caused Aaron to switch from a snicker to a full laughter that reached his eyes. Something that hadn't happen for quite a time. Not since Foyet killing Haley.

"So, what do you think, Aaron? Can I stay for the week?"

"Sure, on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"That you leave some things behind."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I hope that one day you will stay here forever."

"Aaron, what are you talking about?"

"JJ, you're one of the brightest women I came to know in my whole life, but even you happen to have a dull moment from time to time. Don't you see that I love you? And that's not something that has come up recently. That started long ago, short after Haley divorced me. But then you and Will became an item, you got pregnant and I really thought I lost you for good."

"And now it seems that fate is dealing a second hand. I don't know about you, but I will take the cards and play – hopefully until the end of our life."

"So do I."

And with that, they shared a long kiss, the first of many on this weekend.

* * *

When Penelope Garcia opened the door to her office the following Monday, she let out a yelp when she nearly collided with Aaron, arranging something on her main desk.

"Sir, can I help you?"

"No, Garcia, I just came to thank you."

"For what, sir?"

"For playing matchmaker."

Aaron wasn't quite prepared for the reaction he elicited from her by saying that. And he was quite glad that her office was sound-proof and the door was closed, otherwise agents from the whole building would have come running to her after hearing the shriek.

"A little warning the next time, ok?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, boss, but I'm just happy that it worked."

"I wouldn't have thought otherwise."

"So I may assume that JJ relocates for good?"

"Yes, you're right, but Garcia?"

"Yes sir?"

"No word."

"Of course. I can be chatty, but in this case I solemnly swear that my lips are sealed."

Aaron sent her a full smile before leaving her office. When she turned back to her desk, she found it literally hidden behind a giant bouquet of different flowers, their colors resembling a rainbow. Attached to a sunflower in the middle was a card, having "To the most unique, colorful and warmhearted tech analyst we ever know – JJ and Aaron" written on the back.


End file.
